


L'éternité est à Nous

by m_lucien



Series: Forever and a Day [1]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Blood, Blood Drinking, M/M, Romance, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-14
Updated: 2019-07-14
Packaged: 2020-06-28 00:42:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19801159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/m_lucien/pseuds/m_lucien
Summary: Arthur wants to be with his love forever.





	L'éternité est à Nous

The moon was high up on the night sky and Arthur knew that it was already midnight. He stood by the wall, leaning his body weight on it as he took in the sight of Merlin, who sat on the chair by the window. He was thinking of the inevitable, Arthur knew because he was too. The room was illuminated by a few candles. The moonlight alone was not enough for Arthur to see for he was a mere human. Merlin did not need them, creature of the night that he is, but he liked them–the warmth of them on his skin. The soft light of candles cast shadows among the planes of his face. Arthur can’t tear his gaze from the vampire. Merlin always looked ethereal to him from the moment they met years ago. He vaguely wondered if the thought will stay once he became a vampire himself.

“Arthur,” Merlin whispered, his voice breaking the silence between them. Arthur found his eyes drawn to the movement of his lips. “Are you certain about this?”

There it was again. The hesitation, the worry. Arthur breathed out slowly to calm himself. The pair of them had gone over this countless times, engaging in terrible, _terrible_ rows, without a resolution ever reached, and now that they’ve finally come to an agreement, Merlin seemed to be having doubts again.

Arthur strode over to Merlin, kneeling in front of him to establish eye contact. He gave the latter a small smile as he reached over to cup his face. “Yes,” he said, “You know that I am.”

Merlin leaned into the touch, his eyes fluttering close. “I just don’t want you to regret this. This is eternity we’re talking about. You have a chance to live–you _are_ living.”

“I don’t want to live; I want to be with you.”

Merlin laughed softly, without humour. “You don’t know what you are saying. You’ll be _dead_.”

“Merlin, look at me.” Arthur said. Merlin obliged, opening his eyes and gazed up at him. “I _want_ to be with you. Make me what you are. My heart belongs to you, remember?” He slid his other hand to grab Merlin’s hair, brought him down, and captured Merlin’s lips for a slow kiss.

When it ended, Merlin was breathless. He grasped Arthur’s hand on his face and said, “Alright.” He stood up and led Arthur by the hand to the bed. The springs of the mattress squeaked under their weight. They sat across from one another. “Alright,” Merlin muttered under his breath. He leaned towards Arthur, pausing close enough that their breaths are mingling. He seemed to be looking for something in Arthur’s eyes and when he found it, he took hold of the latter’s jaw and turned his face away from him.

Arthur swallowed. The fingers on his neck gently traced his throat as he felt Merlin’s breath upon his skin. “Breathe slowly,” Merlin whispered, his lips brushing against his neck. His heart raged wildly against the cage of ribs as Merlin’s sharp fangs pierced his skin, eliciting a small whimper from his lips.

Ecstasy. Pleasure rushed through Arthur’s body; it was _nothing_ like anything he experienced before.

He grabbed the arm that was holding his as he felt his body slackening from the loss of blood. He felt _weak_. He can’t even will himself to speak; instead he let out short moans of panic when he saw black spots decorating his sight.

Merlin held on firmly, continuing to drink the very life force of his lover. Within minutes, Arthur was on the brink of death.

Merlin dislodged himself from Arthur’s neck. He slashed his own wrist, breaking his skin, and letting blood flow from it. He brought it to Arthur’s mouth.

“Drink.” Merlin commanded softly, his voice hoarse.

Arthur did as he was bid. He latched onto the wrist, Merlin’s blood filling his mouth and rushing down his throat. He felt Merlin’s hand smoothing down his hair, comforting him with sweet murmurs of affection. Arthur drank it all up, basking in it.

A few seconds passed before Merlin spoke. “That’s enough.” He removing himself from Arthur’s hold.

For a moment there was nothing and Arthur thought that that was it – but then pain made itself known to him. Any trace of pleasure vanished and was replaced with sheer agony. He struggled against Merlin’s hold as he writhed in torment, his mouth parted in a silent cry of pain.

“It’s alright, Arthur. Your body’s dying. You’re alright.” Merlin pressed small kisses to his face and then caressed his cheek. “Sleep and when you wake, I’ll be here for you.”

And so, Arthur surrendered to the darkness.

Later when he woke, it was night again and the room was still illuminated with candles. And Merlin was standing against the window sill, a small smile on his plush lips. “You're a child of darkness now, Arthur.” He opened his arms, an invitation. “Come to me.”

Arthur rose from the bed and went into Merlin’s arms. He did so with preternatural speed that he crashed his body onto his lover’s. “We have forever now,” he whispered.

Merlin’s smile widened. “That we do.” He kissed Arthur and held him close to him, content in knowing that they finally have eternity in their hands.

**Author's Note:**

> I was reading The Vampire Armand when this idea came to me. Thus, this is heavily inspired by Anne Rice's idea of vampires.
> 
> If you can manage to leave comments, please do! I love them.


End file.
